


Boss

by Victor_Belmont



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_Belmont/pseuds/Victor_Belmont





	Boss

This story is set between Mountain Glenn and No brakes.

Roman was walking around the under ground base wondering if it's a good idea to be following Cinder's Plan to the letter. Neo was following him around mocking him by mimicking his every move!  
Roman turn to face her " You know, you're a little pest! Why don't you go play with dolls or something! I'm trying to do serious work."  
Neo Looks at him with a smile and tilted her head trying to be cute.  
Roman looked at her even more annoyed! " That cute stuff or what ever you think you're doing isn't going to work on me!"  
He walks off leaving Neo Disappointed. 

Roman then walks over to the train cars and Tells Perry " I Swear kids are just the worst! They never listen, They always do the most annoying things and They always in up getting in the way!"  
Perry Nodded and replied " Neo again sir? "  
Roman looked more annoyed " When is it not!? If it's not Red it's Neo! Why are little girl so attached to me!"  
Perry shook his head " Probably because You're The Boss!"  
Roman smiled " You're darn right I am!"  
Mr.Flowers walks over and Looks angrily at Perry " Why aren't you working!?"  
Perry Panics but Roman steps in " I had some important business to discuss with him! He'll get back to work soon! "  
Mr.Flowers looks pissed off at Roman, then turns to leave!  
Perry looks at Roman " Thank you Sir!"  
Roman shakes his head " Not a Problem, I don't mind a little slacking off myself! Anyways as you were." 

Roman walks over to Neo after having a great idea! " Neo I got something for you." Neo looks at him with a grin on her face, Roman hands her an Ice cream cone with Napoleon Ice cream. " Since you're a hard little worker, I'm going to reward you!" He says with a smile!  
She take the ice cream confused and a little worried, She then walks off Creeped out by Roman.  
Roman Chuckles " Worked like a Charm!"

Later he finds out That Neo had got Ice cream all over his room and personal belongings!  
He jumps into one of The Train cars to take his mind off everything when he heard Perry says " Sir we have a situation!"  
Roman shakes his head as he's about to lose his mind! " Is it Good or Bad Perry? Because let me tell you! I've had a day!"  
Perry replied " It's a little girl!"  
Roman pops out of the train car " That would be bad!"


End file.
